


Lay Your Sins to Waste

by frozenCinders



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: The most recent prisoner is calm. His eyes are dulled and Li Dian can just tell that isn't how they're supposed to look, but he is completely calm and obedient. He doesn't flinch, doesn't question, doesn't attempt to argue his innocence. Li Dian finds that strange, as he refuses to believe this man has done anything wrong in his life.
Relationships: Lǐ Diǎn & Yuè Jìn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Lay Your Sins to Waste

**Author's Note:**

> i was asked for angst so i came up with this while watching a ghost hunting show. not sure it's angsty enough but i don't usually write that kind of stuff so... i did my best

A good number of the prisoners that are brought in on a regular basis can look pitiful or even innocent. Half of them don't deserve the pity people quietly aim at them, Li Dian can tell. His instincts are always right, and people believe him for the most part. He isn't always able to do anything even when he has a feeling a prisoner is innocent, though, and he considers himself guilty of murder due to following the orders to execute them.

Usually, anyone can tell when someone has been framed or otherwise wrongfully brought in. A rattled young man lost in thought, an exhausted woman holding back tears, just about anyone with trembling hands and gritted teeth as they obediently go through the motions of being inundated into the system. At least, Li Dian finds the signs obvious. If anyone else does, they don't speak up about it often.

The most recent prisoner is calm. His eyes are dulled and Li Dian can just tell that isn't how they're supposed to look, but he is completely calm and obedient. He doesn't flinch, doesn't question, doesn't attempt to argue his innocence. Li Dian finds that strange, as he refuses to believe this man has done anything wrong in his life.

It is an oppressive prison that encourages silence, but Li Dian sneaks by the man's cell-- Yue Jin is his name, as Li Dian was informed by the man who brought him in-- and starts up a quiet conversation.

"It's not too cold out today, eh? At least you won't freeze in here," he says to see if Yue Jin will speak with him.

He's silent for a good while, so Li Dian looks in on him through the slot in the door. He has his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. He's drowning in regret so thick that Li Dian can almost see it hanging in the air.

"Hey. Mind sharing what you're in for?" he asks gently. He hears a shaky sigh before Yue Jin starts talking.

"I was too far in enemy territory. When my lord was attacked, I couldn't make it back in time to rescue him. I just rushed on ahead without thinking, even after I was told he would prefer me nearby... It wasn't an order, so I didn't obey..."

He sounds heartbroken. Typically, though, this isn't a reason to be thrown in prison, as far as Li Dian is aware. If the lord survived, maybe...

"I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how I was supposed to live with myself. So I turned myself in."

"Uh..."

Li Dian doesn't tell him that he'll probably be released sooner than later, in that case. They can't really hold him without an actual reason. He finds that relieving-- he already hates when it's his turn to execute a prisoner, but he really doesn't know how he would bring himself to kill Yue Jin, should the circumstances require him to.

Li Dian looks around to make sure none of the other guards happen to be watching before opening the door and slipping into the cell. He senses no danger whatsoever from Yue Jin, so he goes ahead and sits next to him.

"You, uh... wanna cry it out?"

Yue Jin snaps up to look at him, all shocked and vulnerable, and Li Dian half-expects to be met with nothing but silence. Yue Jin can't resist the offer, though, and breaks down within the minute, gladly taking Li Dian's offered shoulder.

He falls asleep after a while, clearly having been kept up by the battle followed by his grave mistake, and Li Dian gently lies him down before opening the horridly creaky door as quietly as he can. Yu Jin is waiting for him on the other side, taking a quick glance to Yue Jin before settling his eyes back on Li Dian.

"From your history, I assume you already somehow know this: he has committed no crime. We can't afford to have innocent people taking up cells," he says, just as Li Dian figured he would. To be fair, that last line is one he's heard before.

"Yeah, I'll... just let him sleep for a minute, I'll get him out of here when he wakes up," Li Dian promises. Yu Jin fixes him with a stern look before nodding and taking his leave.

He waits about six hours, but then he starts anticipating Yu Jin coming over to have a talk with him if he doesn't act soon, so he has to wake Yue Jin up. His face, neutral from sleep, falls back to grief when Li Dian informs him he's being released. He walks him outside and gives him a pat on the back and some throwaway words of encouragement, but Yue Jin is too numb to react much.

When Li Dian's shift is finally over and he steps outside again, he finds Yue Jin still lingering nearby. He's sitting on the ground against the fence, idly plucking at the grass.

"So..." He starts when he hears Li Dian's voice, looking up at him in surprise. "You're probably starving, huh? I know I am. Why don't you come with me and get something to eat?"

"Oh... no, I couldn't possibly--!"

"Come on, it's sad to eat alone! Think of it as a favor to me."

Yue Jin submits and hesitantly follows along. Li Dian takes him to a nearby teahouse that always seems to have top quality vegetables in its stews. As shy as Yue Jin was just a little bit ago, he can't help himself from snarfing down everything that's set in front of him. Li Dian laughs and turns it into an eating competition, which they both agree to be a tie in the end. It's quite late by the time they leave, and Li Dian is more than ready to go home and pass out.

"Go home and start anew," he tells Yue Jin, with a hand on his shoulder. "Death only stops you from making up for your mistakes."

His words reach Yue Jin this time, who bows deeply and thanks Li Dian from the bottom of his heart. He has a feeling they'll meet again someday, and he hopes Yue Jin will have found peace by then.


End file.
